Stalker
by jooce
Summary: One day Mamori decides to follow Hiruma after school to find out where he does get all those weapons.


Rated for language.

Just something random that popped into my head. HirumaxMamori if you squint reaaally hard.

* * *

"Che, outta fucking bullets." Hiruma twirled his gun before swinging it over his shoulder, hand firmly on the strap.

The sun was setting outside of the American Football clubroom, signaling for the last occupants to go home. Mamori and the blond demon had been busy working on a new play for the Deimon Devil Bats, and now he had another card to add to the pile. She looked up at the statement even though it wasn't directed at her. "Then you can stop bringing firearms to school," she said reproachfully.

Hiruma only grinned, baring his gleaming white fangs. "Who's gonna stop me, the fucking manager?" His taunting face stayed all the way to the door, and he strolled out of the room.

The girl huffed but could not get a word out before the door slammed shut. She shuffled some papers and neatly stacked them in the corner. Getting up from her chair, she grabbed her bag before a thought hit her: Where did Hiruma-kun get all of his weapons?

Maybe if she followed him….He did need more bullets…

With a glint in her eye, Mamori headed out of the clubroom to catch up to Hiruma, determined to stop his endless arms-smuggling. Her steps whipped up some dust that had settled on the field after a hard day's practice. The members had worked really hard today, though it might just have been because of a certain quarterback blasting metal sky-high. Bullets tickling at one's ankle was one way of getting the muscles working, but it definitely was too dangerous.

She quickly caught up.

"What are you doing, fucking manager?" Hiruma asked, turning around to face his classmate. The big pink bubble he blew obscured his expression as they stood at the school gates.

"Following you," Mamori answered candidly, standing a couple of feet behind him.

The bubble popped and she could see a smirk stretching from one pointed ear to the other.

The demon walked out of school and sauntered down the sidewalk towards an unknown destination, and Mamori hastily followed behind.

They walked down several streets with the occasional stops at traffic lights. He turned at a corner and started through a busy street filled with shops. However, the crowds parted instantly at the sight of the blondie with a huge gun resting against his back. Mamori could feel the anxiety hanging over the pedestrians and frowned at Hiruma. Being around him so much made her forget how flashy and menacing the man could be. But the fear also opened a road behind Hiruma, and she could easily follow him through the bustling street.

They passed a noodle restaurant, a sports equipment shop, and a bunch of other buildings, but Hiruma continued walking. They even passed a gun store, though Mamori didn't think he would have used legal methods to acquire weapons. However she was getting annoyed. The two had been walking for quite some time and Hiruma didn't show any signs of stopping. What irked her even more was the fact that he seemed like he didn't give a damn that she was following him, which probably meant that he was walking around forever on purpose.

"Hiruma-kun," Mamori called out, drawing the man's attention.

Hiruma turned around with the grin that never left his face. "What? Are you so fucking curious about my source?"

"Of course. I won't let you get more weapons and run around the grounds carrying something so dangerous anymore." She put her hands on her hips, staring at the uncaring demon before her.

"Well the fucking name should be right on here," Hiruma replied, deftly removing the gun from his shoulder and tossing it to Mamori.

"Ehh!?" She fumbled with the metal for a few moments before grasping it tightly from nervousness. She couldn't mishandle something so dangerous—

_Click! Flash!_

"KEKEKE!" Hiruma held up a digital camera. The little screen showed the Discipline Committee officer Mamori Anezaki holding a shiny black submachine gun.

"Himura-kun!" Mamori shouted, flustered. Her hold on the weapon loosened, and the demon quickly snatched it away. She made a mad grab for the camera, but Himura already stepped back and started to walk away.

"Don't worry fucking stalker, I already have the cheerleader photo for blackmail," he cackled.


End file.
